YOU CAN STAY WITH ME
by xDiLlYdAlLyx
Summary: The fight with byakuran has come to it's end and everyone returns to their peaceful days...almost.A decision, a new threat and a new love that will either bloom or be doomed...what will haru do?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU CAN STAY WITH ME **

The story takes place after the fight with byakuran. The basic idea of the fight remains as is it (it took place ten years in the future and it ended in favor of the vongola) but as you will notice there have been some changes so it can fit my plot :D …

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn… yes, yes of that I'm sure!

Please Enjoy!

It has been almost a month since everyone returned from their big adventure. Their time travel. Everyone, including the two girls, had been injured. Others too bad that had to stay two whole weeks in the hospital, like tsuna and gokudera and others less severe but still painful.

Tsuna had fought with byakuran and had won but it surely wasn't an easy win, leaving him unconscious for a week after their return. Gokudera was so worried for his boss that couldn't stay still causing his wounds to open again and again. That was when bianchi decided to end it by staying all day and all night long with him until he got better. Yamamoto had been badly injured as well as ryohei but one week at the hospital was good enough to get them on feet able to train again. Kyoko had taken a blast of byakuran ' s attack sending her 10 feet away before tsuna had barely managed to catch her before hitting the ground. byakuran had found tsuna 's weakness(kyoko) and attempted many times to bring him down by attacking, with no success, kyoko who was saved either by tsuna, when possible, or by reborn and haru. All that had caused kyoko two broken ribs and some painful cuts and bruises. Haru had also taken an attack from byakuran, not as bad as kyoko, hitting her on her chest and sending her few feet far, hitting the ground leaving her totally breathless. Haru had taken quite a time to understand what was happening. Byakuran realized haru wasn't the right girl since tsuna, even though shocked, wasn't as mad and desperate to save her as when kyoko was attacked. Haru after gaining her senses helped her friend from the attacks causing her to get hurt many more times. All that came to a haru with three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and many painful bruises and cuts. Chrome, who left right away to search for mukuro, had to stay a week or so. Ckikusa and ken were so worried that had stayed by her side all the time and followed her wherever she went. Even the kids had to be hospitalized for a few days.

All of them were injured and exhausted but still safe and mirch was also safe in the future as well as the arcobaleno. Everything returned to normal in the past as well as in the future, making tsuna and the others feeling safe and able to live again "normal" in their time.

Tsuna was in his room sitting on his chair with his books open in front of him. Even though their adventure lasted too long, in the real world it wasn't more than five-six hours. That was perfect, tsuna had thought since he was worried as to how to answer his mother's question about their long absence. Reborn too, had made an excuse to his mother about tsuna being absent for two weeks from school. They would spend some days, maybe weeks, on a educational trip, learning all about nature. And thanks to ryohei every small cut and bruises had disappeared thanks to his sun ring. Reborn was now sitting on tsuna ' s desk.

"What are you thinking about tsuna"

"...reborn..." , tsuna rose his head from the desk, determination filled within his eyes

"What is it tsuna?". Reborn could only be curious after seeing that look in his student eyes.

"Reborn, I've decided. i am going to tell the girls what they are truly dealing with, the whole story and ask them if they would like to join us".

"...are you sure you want that, the danger, the madness, and all that stuff, you want the girls to know everything?",

"Yes, i do...i have let them puzzled and in the darkness, unaware of what is going on. kyoko has her brother and haru cares for everyone. I don't want to lie to them anymore..."

"Ok, but i hope you have considered every possible ending, tsuna"

"i have"

"Taking responsibility for your actions and for the pain your family is going through is what makes you a good boss" reborn said so and returned to his bed where he fell fast asleep leaving tsuna skeptical.

Tsuna ended calling everyone that night and asking them to meet up during the weekend. Everyone agreed and decided to meet on Sunday at haru's house, since her parents were travelling overseas.

Friday noon after school tsuna decided that he would announce his decision to the boys first

"Everyone i have been thinking and i have something to tell you. It's about something that i have decided" tsuna was serious, so everyone stood still, waiting for him to announce.

"I have decided to tell the girls everything about the mafia and ask them to take place…in or out of the family", tsuna hold still looking at their reactions

"Are you serious, tenth?" said in low voice gokudera

"Yeah, totally" replied tsuna loud and clear

"I agree with tsuna. It's unfair for them to have gone through so much knowing only a few things and still be around us" said Yamamoto looking at ryohei all the time almost sensing his next move.

"And wh..." gokudera started but was cut off by ryohei who was confused

"What do you mean? What the...? You are talking about kyoko, how can you do that. Do you realize what you are going to do? I won't let..." ryohei was boiling but was cut off by tsuna

"I won't let you stop me. Of course i know the danger that i will put them in but don't you think that they deserve to know what is going on after all that they have been through. I think it's their decision of what to do onwards. Should they stay with us is for them to decide." tsuna finished letting ryohei no options

"...if anything happens to my kyoko you are dead tsuna, to the extreme." ended ryohei knowing that of course tsuna wouldn't let anything happen to kyoko and he was absolutely right.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning had arrived and had found Haru already up making preparations for the meeting. She had done everything necessary, shopping, cooking, cleaning, so that everything would be perfect. Tsuna-san must have something very important to tell us, Haru had though. Bringing everyone together wasn't something strange but Haru could tell by the tone of his voice that something else was going on. Maybe he would announce us what we are actually dealing with...Haru stopped in her tracks. Was Haru ready to hear about the whole story? She knew that they were dealing with the mafia and it was Tsuna's and the boys' job to take care of it. Tsuna had told her so, but he didn't bother, or at that time, he couldn't tell her more than that. And at that time she knew she was in no place to ask for more information and the only thing that she should do at that time was to make sure that the boys would be ready, physically and mentally, to face the enemy in order for them to get out safe from this battle. But obviously in Haru's mind everything about the mafia, the time travel were completely wrong. How could a 15 year old schoolboy be a mafia boss and have his classmates as his guardians, how could they travel through time? Even for the mafia that would be strange. At least that was what she thought. Haru remained silent for a few more minutes before returning to her cheerful self and yelling at the empty house. "Haru will always stay be Tsuna's side whatever happens. Haru will support everyone with her love." She returned to her cooking and her mind traveled through the endless possibilities for Tsuna's request for them to get together at her place. Haru was daydreaming when it hit her. "Maybe he just wants to confess his feelings to Kyoko-chan" she said with a bitter smile. She surely wasn't stupid. Of course she had noticed what had happened when Byakuran attacked.

_**Flashback**_

_It was after their battle with Byakuran. Everyone had returned to the present and was hospitalized. It was late at night that haru had decided to go for a walk to the cafeteria. She had been feeling quite frustrated by the fact that she wasn't allowed to move much and she couldn't go back at her parents that she had missed so much, before healing fully. She just walked through the narrow hallways of the hospital before sitting in the cafeteria. Even though nobody was there she sat on a couch and started thinking about everything that had happened. She had been able to connected most of the pieces of the puzzle that was spread all around her head, concerning the battle, leaving though small gaps making it enough difficult for her to get the hole picture. After an hour or so she had been able to understand a few things about the rings, the motives, the enemy, the guardians' job making her feel a little less frustrated. Half an hour later though she had ended up thinking about what was the thing that had made her the most frustrated. "Stupid...how stupid could i be!" she laughed. He was trying his best to save Kyoko, while leaving her gasp for some air after crashing on the ground, after being hit by Byakuran. Tears came down her pale face. She wiped them quickly. She didn't want to be like this. She loved her friends and she wanted them to be happy. Even if she blamed Tsuna for not being for her when she needed him, it wouldn't make her feel any better. Tsuna loved Kyoko and she knew that. Maybe it was her fault for putting too much faith and love into it. She was getting angry now. With Tsuna, Kyoko and mostly with herself. She knew that sometime she would get over it but until then she knew that she would be in pain. Haru shook her head and decided that she had to get some sleep in order to get better and leave as soon as possible from this place. She stood up quite fast making her knees weak and her vision blurry. She was about to fall from the sudden loss of power when she barely caught the arm of the couch. The tiredness was making her weak but what took the most out of her was the anger, the frustration and the patience that wore of as the days pasted. She had had too much. More than she could handle. Her life as a student now was far away from normal. And it all happened too fast making her mind nearly explode. It took her some time to find a little strength to stand on her own feet again without the support of the armchair. "Haru's a strong girl and won't fall down that easily. Haru is strong" her voice sounding weird even in her own ears. Too soft, too weak. She braced herself once more and walked to her room while remembering the scene where Tsuna would live her helpless on the ground while saving his beloved Kyoko..._

_**End of flashback**_

Everything is ready, Haru thought while looking at her living room. She was content with the result. Food, drinks everything was set for the gathering. Haru turned her attention towards the window when the noises from a small group of friends on the street reached her. Her friends. They were just in time. She went and opened the door before the gang had even reached the gate. She observed her friends approaching at the door. Tsuna was talking with Ryohei having Reborn on his shoulder, Gokudera was having some kind of fight with Yamamoto, who seemed to be having some fun with the outraged Gokudera. It actually looked like Gokudera was having a fight on his own or with an imaginary friend. The thought of it made Haru giggle. Kyoko was carrying I-pin and Lambo was running around her. She welcomed them in when they finally reached the house and led them to the living room...

It was a couple of hours later when everyone had moved to dining table and had eaten. They talked about everything and anything and laughed a lot. Especially when Gokudera had to chase after Lambo to get his piece of meat back. They all went back at the living room when Tsuna had suggested them to do so. From his tone and expression everyone knew that he had something important to announce. Tsuna had decided it was time. He requested from the girls firstly to put Lambo and I-pin for sleep before their talk would start. They were too young to understand these things anyway.

'Kyoko-san, Haru please sit down. I have something i need to tell you two" asked tsuna gently and silence fell in the room.  
"What is it Tsuna-kun?" asked Kyoko with worry in her voice, knowing deep down she didn't want to have this conversation.  
"There is something important i want to talk to you two about" Tsuna continued as he eyed the two girls and once he made sure he had all the needed attention he slowly began to explain to the what they had been dealing with. With some help from his guardians he managed to tell everything to the girls, till last detail. About the mafia. About the Vongola family. Their adventures. Everything that they knew and had been through till now.

….."And so, we were wondering what your decision will be about whether to stay in the family or not" Tsuna ended what he had started living the girls stunned. Silence fell in the room.  
"Kyoko-chan...?" Ryohei had been observing his little sister all the time, trying to decipher her emotions. Would she be scared, worried, angry? He couldn't tell and it was killing him.  
"I'm fine oni-san, but this is too sudden. I.I..I need some time to think about all this….But oni-san just how could you hide something like this from me? … I just … just need some time to think" Kyoko stood up and went to the garden. Now all their attention was on to Haru. Nobody said anything. Haru just looked at everyone trying to understand herself what would come out of this. Even if she had figured out some things already the whole truth was by far scarier. Everyone was looking towards here. She figured that there must be many thoughts, feelings passing by their minds but what Haru could see in all of them was uncertainty. Uncertainty for whether they had done the correct thing by telling them the truth in the first place. Uncertainty about the girls next move. Would they stay by their side or get scared or even hate them after hearing the truth. Haru might have been scared but she knew pretty well that the boys this moment were even more scared. Scared of rejection and they needed reassurance more than any other time. So Haru did what she did best. She gathered all of her will and strength, stood up, taking them by surprise and shot them her lovely smile.  
"Hahi, even though haru's very surprised and a little angry that she was kept out of this so long ... Haru believes in everyone... and Haru knows that you did what you had to do and in good intentions. So Haru will stay by everyone's side and help as long as she cans." Haru was feeling her knees weak. She knew that she had made everyone somehow happy and relieved but she still felt troubled and shocked. So before anyone could speak again she turned on her weak feet and walked towards the kitchen before shouting at them that she had to bring some cake.

Haru could hear them talking from the kitchen, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. She was too scared at the moment to even attempt to hear what they were talking about. Those few past weeks too many things had happened, too much information for her to digest and too many feelings mixing and making her heart and mind upset. She was sitting on a chair holding her head thinking about everything that had happened till now. Even though she knew she would never leave the boys alone, without trying her best to help them in any way she could it still was a great shock. She lifted her head looking out of the window searching for Kyoko, wondering how her friend had taken the information. Her eyes widened at the sight. Outside was Kyoko was crying in Tsuna's arms and Ryohei shouting while raising his fist in the air causing kyoko to smile in her tears. She could see the face that Tsuna was making. He too was in pain, in pain for causing tears to fall from the girls that he loved. She saw the affection and all the love that he had for Kyoko reflect in his that small gesture of affection, through that tight yet loving hug... A tear traveled down haru's face. Lonely. That was what she was feeling right now. Really lonely. Maybe Haru wasn't shocked by the information that she was given. Haru was scared. Scared that like last time in the fight she would be left behind all alone. That they would leave her behind struggling on her own to get on her own feet, without any hand to reach her and save her and nobody's hug to keep her safe. She tried to sweep the tears away but her vision kept getting more and more blurry. Why was she like that again, in that kind of position that she hated so much? She swept her tears for one last time, hating herself for not being able to hold them back and stood up. "Haru is strong girl and can take it all alone" she managed to say to herself through her sobs, guessing that that would be the right way to encourage herself. She turned on her heels. She had promised a cake. But she turned around only for her to freeze in her spot. Gokudera was staring at her. She could understand what was crossing his mind that moment. Maybe pity or maybe he had come to make fun of her. Either way Haru didn't mind. He didn't like her and he managed to make that message clear to her whenever he could. Haru unfroze from her spot and walked to the fridge in order to bring the cake.

"Would you like something Gokudera-kun?" she said with her back turned to him while wishing that he just got there.  
"Tsk stupid woman" he said in a low voice almost as if he was sympathizing her and turned on his heels towards the living room where Reborn and Yamamoto were chatting, leaving Haru on her knees sobbing.

It was after half an hour later that everyone returned to the living room and Haru entered with a big smile on her face and a big cake in her hands. Everyone ate quite fast. Even though the boys seemed relieved there was still tension in the room. Haru tried hard to create a pleasant atmosphere and everyone copied with her. Deciding it was too late Kyoko suggested that they helped Haru clean up the house a little before leaving.  
"It's ok Kyoko-chan. Haru will clean up later so don't worry" she smiled at her friend and walked towards the door.  
"We should better leave oni-chan. It's getting late and I'm too tired from everything today. Thank you for everything Haru-chan" Kyoko said, feeling too tired from today's events and stood up following her friend to the door while carrying I-pin in her arms. Her brother followed fast behind and so did everyone.  
"Ciaossu Haru, rest well" said Reborn and jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder who was now caring Lambo.  
"Goodnight Haru...I will be waiting for your official decision. Whenever you are ready. And thank you for today" Haru smiled at Tsuna reassuring that he would get his answer soon. Everyone thanked her and they bid their goodnight's before leaving Haru at the door.

Even though Haru was too tired to clean up she had to. She gazed over the living room that a few minutes before was full of kinds. She let out a small sigh and started cleaning. It wasn't after too long when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" haru asked behind the door. It was too late for anyone to come by.  
"It's me, Gokudera". Haru felt relieved to hear the storm guardian's soft yet heavy voice behind the door. She opened and let him in.  
"Sorry. Forgot my jacket." Haru smiled and led him in the living room to retrieve his jacket. When their eyes met for a brief moment Haru did see what she was afraid of. Sympathy. He had seen her.  
"Did you see?" she asked when he turned his back at her to pick up his jacket.  
"Yes...In the hospital too" he replied without turning around. He had seen her both times and he had in truth wanted to go and hug her just so her tears would stop staining her face. But he couldn't let those emotions run over him. She was just a friend, not even a close one. And she liked his boss, not that it mattered but he didn't want her making the wrong conclusions. Upon hearing that Haru could only lower her head, her bangs now covering her eyes. She didn't want their eyes to meet. She didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. So why didn't he say anything when he saw me? Or was it better that he left her alone? That time she surely would have hated him if she knew that he had seen her like that. Gokudera took his jacket and started making his way towards the door when he stood in front of her. What should he do? Hug her? No. He wouldn't hug her and he didn't but he couldn't leave like that. He run his long fingers through her silky hair touching lightly her cheek before cupping her neck gently. Haru shivered at his touch. "You don't have to be strong, not all the time. You can just lean onto someone when you need to, stupid woman" he said, his voice sounding strange even in his own ears. He paused for a moment and then bend his head forward until his forehead met hers, resting there. He just stayed there, not telling anything else. Haru's heart was actually pounding faster with every second that passed. She didn't know what this feeling was but she was actually coming to love it. It was so warm. It didn't take her long enough to feel secure and let her heavy eyelids to close, let her body feel his warmth. She felt safe. She felt nice after so long. It was after a couple of moments later that he finally parted from her, brushing lightly his fingertips on her cheek causing her to open her eyes. Once again Haru couldn't figure out what was on his mind. Gokudera just bend his head hiding his eyes from her view and turned on his heels leaving her behind disappearing behind the door. Haru could only fall on her knees, missing the warmth that he took from her, the warmth that she was looking for. She just cried for one more time.

"Ha… ha.. haru d-doesn't want to be stroooooooong"...she ended up sleeping on the couch after crying for hours not even knowing why anymore. Gokudera had stayed in front of the door listening to her crying and pleading. It broke his heart. He just wanted to get in and just hug her until she knew no more pain. But he couldn't. And so he did what he knew best. Leave.

Hours had pasted but he couldn't sleep at all. Why did he act like that? He was angry at himself. And she would be too. And though he couldn't blame her if she didn't speak to him ever again, the thought of him made him even more frustrated.  
"'Tsk, damn it, stupid woman. I should be only thinking about tenth right now" but his heart ached as he remembered her cries.  
"Please don't make that sad face anymore" Gokudera whispered as he rested on the couch with a cigarette between his long fingers staring at the lightened buildings outside his window.


End file.
